


「おやすみ」

by fried_bogy



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: This novel is written in the first person of a Ryuuga.It is based on the original manga. But it's not an official setup.
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Ryuga, 銀竜
Kudos: 4





	「おやすみ」

〈琥珀の海に閉じこめられた〉  
見上げるそれに沈みかけ、こいつの眼を眺めすぎるといつもそんな気分になることを思い出していた。  
そこでは自在に泳ぐことができる。だが時間は止まっている。止められる。  
とらわれることは本意ではない。しかし実のところ、出入りは自由だった。だから時々あえて留まった。その場所が、自分からどんな反応を引き出すか、確かめたかったのだ。  
海はやわらかく心地好い温もりを湛えている。しかし燃え上がるときには期待と想像を遙かに超える高温が爆発をともなっておしよせた。きわめて眩いが、眼を射ることはない光とともに。  
その熱は他者を焼き尽くすためのものではなく、対峙した相手の熱を抱きこみ、増幅させ、ともに翔け上がるための熱だった。己にすらそれは作用した。だからこそ、留まる気にもなったのだ。それに、どれほどの力で来ようと受け止める自信はあった。  
受け止めきれなかったのは一度だけだ。  


何日か前から家は途切れない訪問者を迎えていた。  
多くの者が奴に会いたがり、そばを離れたがらなかった。  
ほとんどすべての人間と言葉を交わし、ようやく二日前、奴はごく親しい者たちだけとの静かな時間を取り戻していた。  
一人にしてくれと頼んだのは、こちらが距離を詰めたからだ。しばらく眠りたいと告げた口はいま嬉しげに笑み、琥珀は悪戯を成功させた子供じみて輝いていた。その横で、鋼の翼を持つベイが蒼く明滅していた。  
嘆いているのか、それとも久しぶりに触れた竜の力に嬉々としているのか。どちらにしろ、憐れだと思った。それから憐れだなどという感想を持った自分にすこし驚いた。叩き潰し越える為に在ったベイだ。良くて好敵手と見なすことはあっても気持ちを推し量るなどということはこれまで一度としてない。  
だがペガシスの発する光は美しかった。薄暮を迎える世界のなかで、色は識別を失いつつある。暗がりを照らす蒼い光はおそらく暗黒に満ちた宇宙で輝くこの星に似ていて、此処で生まれた者は、惹かれずにはいられない。──己とて例外ではなかったというだけかも知れない。  
このように美しいものと戦ってきたのだ、という誇らしさが胸を満たし、初めて感じるその思いを心ゆくまで味わった。琥珀を見つめる。怒り、憎しみ、焦燥、愉悦、高揚、喜び──幾つもの感情を挟んで対峙した眼だった。真っ直ぐで強い輝きは時すらも奪うことは出来ず、いつ会ってもそれだけは変わらない。いまも。  
こんなとき人間はなにを考えるのだろうか、あまりに短い時間しか持たぬ者たちは。見下ろす琥珀に己の姿が映じている。いま貴様の眼に俺はどう見えているのか。過去の栄光か、青春の記憶か、友の幻か。静かに笑んでいるだけの瞳からは推測できない。ただ強く、そのために在る己と強さの行く先を見届けた貴様とでは経験したものが違いすぎる。  
それでも、知りたいと思った。  
夜具の裾から腕が持ち上がり指先が向けられた。長年ベイを放ってきた手は老いてなお強健さとしなやかさを保っていた。右手を伸ばすと甲を掴まれ意外な力強さで握り締められる。指を捕らえたそれは、どんな手と闘ってきたのかを確かめる行為だった。爪先まで辿ったあと奴の手は落ち、寝具の上で軽い音を立てた。その軽さにはっとして覗きこむ。琥珀が光り、己と奴とのあいだに在る焔ごと、体の裡に燃え盛る焔ごと、包まれたように感じた。  
閉じこめられたりはしなかった。ただふわりと慈しむように撫でたあと、琥珀の時間は閉じられた。  
きびすを返し、入ってきた窓から部屋を出た。  


何処へ行くつもりもなかったが、気づけばねぐらへの道を歩んでいた。進路を変える。このまま行けば大きな街に突き当たる。頭上に角の生えた姿で人の多い場所へ行くのは面倒だ。  
森へ入る直前ふと振り返った。やはり見覚えがある気がする。あれはいつか奴と戦った街ではなかったか。そう考えた途端溢れたこの感情は、怒りだろうか？  
思い出とはなんだ？ 過去。過ぎた時間。幻だ。幻のなかへ沈んでも意味などない。記憶はただ記憶であればいい。それとも──繰り返すことに意味があるというのか。繰り返すことで知ることもあるのだと。  
繰り返すことで俺を知ったとでもいうつもりか、銀河。  


これ以上眺めているとなにかが剥がれ落ちそうな気がした。向き直り、歩きだす。休める場所を探しながら枝を拾い、川辺で火を熾した。着火のため軽く放ったベイはいつもと同じようにゆるいカーブを描いて手のひらへ戻った。岩を背にうずくまる。瞼の裏に炎の熱を感じる。地上はもう夜の底だ。眠りに落ちても構わない時刻。  


意識が途切れる瞬間夢を見たように思った。光の閃きのように短い夢を。  
一瞬も永遠も同じだというのなら、琥珀の海に閉じこめられて永遠が過ぎ、瞬きするあいだに此処へ還ってきていたのだとしても、不思議ではない。  
耳の奥で、もう聞くことのできない声が囁いた。  


了

**Author's Note:**

> 2013.6.21
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos！  
> Thank you for reading！


End file.
